1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic print stacking devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, efforts have been made to produce high-speed automatic, sorting, conveying and stacking equipment to expedite the packaging of photographic prints. One advantageous system is the Pako Photopacker system in which photographic prints are cut, sorted, conveyed, stacked and inserted into a package on a fully automated basis. This system is illustrated in the Jensen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,349 entitled "Automatic Sorting, Conveying and Packaging Mechanism for Photographic Prints", which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.